seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron L. Goosby (Loci Fabularum)
Renowned for being "Spunky" to the point where even the World Government considers it to be her epithet, Aaron Lamar Goosby is the fourteen-year-old First Mate of the Spade Pirates. ''Personality First and foremost, Aaron is stubborn. Once she has come to a decision, even the demonic influence of the Youmei Youmei no Mi is truly and utterly incapable of changing her mind. As a result, she is a paragon of blind loyalty. No matter the circumstances, she will continue to devote the entirety of her being to whomever she considers to be her superior. It is also important to note that Aaron is a most confrontational woman. She prefers to solver her problems as directly as possible, having an outright loathing for roundabout methods. Powers and Abilities ''Hand-to-Hand Combat Aaron is a more than capable unarmed combatant. Specializing in striking, she is able to pummel even the most diminutive of vulnerabilities within an opponent's defenses with the accuracy of the most masterful of snipers. However, she is lacking in stopping power. Most of the time, it is necessary for her to wallop on an opponent a number of times in order to even stagger an opponent much less render the opponent unconscious. It should be noted that the most important facet of Aaron's skill in hand-to-hand combat is her ability to utilize it in conjunction with her swordswomanship. She is capable of striking either in preparation for the performance of an iaijutsu or as a follow up to an iaijutsu. ''Swordswomanship'' Aaron is an iaidoka, a practitioner of Iaido. Iaido is a martial art which focuses upon perfecting the process of withdrawing a katana from its saya in a manner which allows an opponent to be seamlessly assaulted during the withdrawal, removing any blood that is situated upon the blade of the katana with a naught but a single swipe of the katana, and then depositing the katana back into its saya. Aaron's style of Iaido is referred to as Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū (As the Crow Flies Merciless Sword-Style), one of the most notoriously unorthodox offshoots of a style which is utilized by a number of samurai. Though Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū may be renowned for being utilized by power-type swordspeople as a means of overcoming the defenses of an opponent with a single stroke, Aaron utilizes Maichimonji Mujihitsurugi-ryū as a speed-type swordswoman in order to bisect an opponent before the opponent even has the chance to become aware of the fact that she has withdrawn her katana from its saya. ''History'' Aaron was born as a resident of Cocoyasi Village. In response to the death of Bell-mère, she made the decision to leave the Conomi Islands in order to lighten the financial burden on her family of two adults and four children. She accomplished this by overturning a tree and then using the tree as a makeshift raft. During the resultant voyage, Aaron was discovered by the lookout of a pirate ship. The lookout offered to bring Aaron aboard the ship in exchange for Aaron becoming an indentured servant for twelve years. Because she'd already eaten all of her provisions and didn't know how soon she would be able to obtain any more, Aaron reluctantly agreed to the lookout's terms. The lookout brought Aaron onto the ship and then introduced himself to Aaron as Reginald "The Burn" Fairchild... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Swordsman Category:Powerhouse411